<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夫妻日常 by MomokoAckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787815">夫妻日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles'>MomokoAckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoAckles/pseuds/MomokoAckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一块小甜饼！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SasuSaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夫妻日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日的午后，和每一个稀松平常的日子一样，阳光透过淡玻璃窗，在淡绿色的窗台上落下金黄色的光斑。窗台上悬挂着一个浅蓝色玻璃罩的风铃，系着的纸条上画着半边白半边红的团扇，时不时似有微风吹过，人察觉不到，却听见风铃发出叮铃铃清脆的声音，在这暑意浓厚的午后平添一份适意的清爽。<br/>
樱睁开眼，风铃上的纸条正打着转，轻微擦过玻璃罩，传来微不可察的细声。樱翻过身子躺平在床上，薄薄的空调被只有一角轻搭在肚皮上，上衣在睡时被掀到了靠近胸部的地方，露出一截白花花的、线条精瘦的腰肢。樱眨了眨还有些困意的双眼，见本来躺在旁边的人已经不见了影，心中一番挣扎，还是艰难地爬起身。<br/>
因为在家且没有客人的缘故，樱也懒得换上常服了，就穿着睡觉时穿的棉质的粉色小背心和小短裤，一边打着哈欠一边走到客厅，果然见到了也只衣着家居短袖短裤，那坐在沙发上，一手拿着卷轴认真端详的丈夫，宇智波佐助。<br/>
客厅里的风扇开到了最大档，呼呼的风撩动着佐助细碎的黑色刘海，堪堪露出半只平日里被刘海遮住的左半边眼睛，但饶是如此佐助的额头上还是出了一层薄汗。<br/>
樱看了眼室内温度计，红色的液体停留在指示着27的刻度上，樱瞬时就腌掉了，感觉似乎就这么一小会，身上就已经有了粘腻的汗意。樱哭丧着脸，蹲下身像小狗一样爬到佐助的身边，然后可怜兮兮地抱住自己，绿色的眼睛水灵灵地哀求地看着客厅里一脸严肃的佐助，故意捏着嗓子细声细气地说道：“亲爱的，我们开空调好吗？”<br/>
佐助的眉梢微动，视线一直保持在卷轴上，淡淡道：“这么早开空调，容易感冒。”<br/>
“啊~~”樱撒娇地扭着身子，声音都随之变了好几个调，“但是真的好热啊，好嘛亲爱的，就开一下下，一下下就好。”说着樱在脸前比出“1”这个数字，万分真诚地作出保证。<br/>
佐助的视线终于从卷轴上移开至蹲在一边的樱的身上，只见对方故作娇态地努着鼻子，脸上是浅浅地浮着一团微醺的淡红，明明是30好几的人了，却一如十几岁的少女般娇憨可爱，佐助顿时有种“被打败”了的感觉，无奈地摇摇头，嘴上还是冷硬道：“只能一小会。”<br/>
“耶！”樱欢呼一声，忽地倾身在佐助脸上亲了一口，“佐助君最好啦！”樱笑眯眯地说着，站起身，抄起桌上的空调遥控器打开空调。<br/>
佐助摸了摸脸上还有些湿润的印记，嘴边漾过一丝无奈的笑，又摇了下头，继续低头看报告。<br/>
樱见状也不再骚扰自己的丈夫，转身去到厨房，将今早买来的放在冰箱里的西瓜拿出来，切成两半，其中一半用保鲜膜包好放回冰箱里，另一半直接抱在怀里，拿了一只铁勺就回到客厅——反正没有外人，她懒得切了。<br/>
樱挨着佐助在沙发上坐下，打开电视把声音静音，好不打扰到佐助，然后随便找了一个狗血的电视剧，一边用勺子挖西瓜吃，一边看电视打发时间，时不时还会挖一块大的喂给旁边的佐助吃。<br/>
夏日里周末的时间似乎总会长一些，两人依偎在一处，一同分享着同一块西瓜，各自干着不同的事却不互相打扰——这是不知何时形成的默契，用着最舒适、最习惯的姿势互相陪伴彼此，令那悠长的时光显得慵懒又缱绻。不知几时樱改变了坐姿，两条白皙的长腿都搭在佐助的腿上，头倚着他的肩膀，整个人都倚在对方的身上，佐助也不觉什么，反而是坐低了身子，让樱靠得更舒服一些，卷轴顺势搁在樱的腿上，头稍稍微低，樱便会立刻挖起一勺冰爽甘甜的西瓜送进他的嘴里。<br/>
佐助终于看完了报告，他单手将卷轴收起来，放在一边，低头看了眼樱吃西瓜吃得满嘴亮晶晶的样子，喉结微动，大手揽住樱的腰稍微用力往自己怀里带，樱也配合着佐助的动作，熟练地顺势坐入佐助的双腿间，后者头抵着她的肩膀，讨了一口西瓜吃。<br/>
樱稍微侧过头，眉眼微微弯起，有些得意地问：“西瓜是不是很好吃？”<br/>
佐助一边吞咽一边点头，“挺甜。”<br/>
“嘻嘻，我早上仔细地挑了好一会呢。”<br/>
佐助微微勾唇，在樱脸边奖励性地亲了一口，后者直接缩进他的怀里，“嘻嘻”地笑个不停。<br/>
樱拿起遥控打开电视机的声音，然后两人便抱作一团，一起边吃西瓜边看电视。佐助也不挑，其实他本身不怎么看电视，坐在这只是陪着樱罢了。樱倒是很喜欢看电视连续剧，尤其那些狗血的虐恋情深，而她泪点又低，到虐人处总会抱着纸筒在佐助的怀里抽抽，看完了那集还会赖在佐助怀中无声哭泣，佐助每次都只好低头吻掉她的眼泪，再吻住她的唇转移她的注意力，不然他的衣服就要遭殃了。<br/>
今天樱挑的是一部都市轻甜喜剧，但是剧情编的很糟糕，演员演得也一般，樱吃着西瓜，一边朝佐助吐槽。<br/>
“嗳，这个女主角也太弱智了吧？这就上了女二的当，小孩都知道女二在故意陷害呀。”<br/>
佐助面无表情地点头，“是挺弱智。”<br/>
“哼，是我的话，这个女二早被我揍趴了！”樱坐起身撸起袖子，一副实在看不下去想冲进去干一架的样子。<br/>
佐助环住她的腰，把樱拉回自己的怀里，“打趴女二后你想干什么？和男主在一起？”<br/>
“什么嘛~”樱转过身，捧住佐助的脸，“啪叽”地亲了一口，“男主没有你帅，我只和佐助君在一起。”<br/>
佐助轻哼一声，环着樱的腰的手紧了些。<br/>
“不过这个男主的确长得很帅啊，就是演技不咋地……喂，用写轮眼过分了啊。”<br/>
佐助哼哼着，眼瞳恢复平常的黑色，俯下身，惩罚性地在樱的嘴上咬了一口。<br/>
樱吃疼地皱眉，面上却是欢快地笑开来，“醋鬼！”<br/>
“你说什么？”黑瞳危险地眯起来。<br/>
“说你爱吃醋。”樱不怕死地挺了挺鼻子，佐助锋眉微挑，快手捞过樱怀里的西瓜放在一旁的桌上，然后将樱压倒进沙发里。<br/>
“哎呀！”樱惊叫一声，还未发出抗议，嘴就被佐助吻住了。<br/>
两边柔软的嘴唇在她嘴上轻轻研磨，然后又含住下嘴唇吮吸，接着偏过头，换了个角度亲吻。已经亲吻过上百次的两人都已经很熟悉彼此的节奏和对方最喜欢的方式，亲吻了一会，佐助伸舌舔舔樱的嘴唇，后者立时顺从地打开嘴，放佐助的舌头进自己的嘴中与自己的舌头勾连在一块，舌头表面凸起的颗粒互相摩擦，舒服得让樱不禁溢出一声近似撒娇的轻哼。<br/>
佐助瞬时更加用力地吻住樱，手沿着对方玲珑有致的身体曲线向下，樱没有穿内衣，佐助轻易地就感觉到她胸前因为情欲而起了反应的两点。亲吻着樱的嘴唇微微勾起，佐助找到背心的边缘，手熟练地掀起钻入。<br/>
“唔！”已经覆在胸部上的手突然被人按住，樱往后稍退些许，单手撑起上半身，“不行”，樱的脸浮着薄红，义正言辞地说，“现在做的话会出汗的，出了汗身子黏糊糊的很难受。”<br/>
“已经开空调了。”<br/>
“开了还是会出汗啊，一出汗就要去再洗一个澡。。”<br/>
佐助坐直了身子，居高临下地看着樱一脸“不容妥协”的表情，眉尾挑了挑。<br/>
樱抿了抿被佐助亲得艳津津的嘴唇，软下声音讨饶道：“不要做了嘛亲爱的，真的很热啊。”<br/>
“好吧。”佐助妥协道，看着樱的小脸骤亮，忽然捞过樱令其坐在自己的身上，手揽着樱的后背，一边一路向下捏着樱柔软的屁股，一边施力让樱紧紧贴在自己的身上。<br/>
薄薄的家居服一下子就暴露了身体的变化，樱岔开双腿跪在佐助身体两侧的沙发，下面那处因为刚刚的热吻已经有些感觉的地方不可避免地碰触到佐助下身又热又硬的突起物，樱顿时面上一红，结婚了这么久，那个是什么东西应当然一清二楚，抬头愤然地瞪着面前满脸坦然的男人。<br/>
但樱威胁的视线显然没有什么作用，甚至配合着她那张艳红的脸，反而有勾引的嫌疑。佐助的手又紧了紧，令樱贴得更紧，然后那只手十分熟练地继续向下，勾起樱因为刚刚的大动作几乎被潦倒腿根处的宽松短裤，手直驱而入，然后又扒开樱的内裤，钻入股缝中，沿着那条曲线探入那湿润幽深之处，竖起中指直直地插入，同时头缓缓低至樱的耳边，嗓音低沉沙哑地轻声道：“那就换个方式。”<br/>
“唔。”樱呻吟一声，身子立时软倒进佐助的怀里，她抬眼瞅着得意的男人，认命地叹了口气，然后一手探入佐助的家居裤中，熟练地挖出那个硬挺的玩意握住，一边扬起头轻咬住他的喉结碾磨，故意凶凶地说：“大色鬼。”<br/>
被污蔑为好色之徒的火之村的大英雄挑起了眉，为自证清白地手快速地抽插起来，由于已经很熟悉樱的身体构造了，每一下都正中戳在樱的敏感点上，逗得身上的人娇喘连连。樱承受不住将头抵在佐助的肩膀上，同时手上的动作也随之加快。<br/>
由于佐良娜有任务出村的缘故，公寓里只有夫妻二人，两人便也没了顾忌，互相撩动着情欲，客厅里不停地传出暧昧的呻吟，到了后面，樱的小背心被完全掀起咬在她的嘴中，佐助低头舔吸着上面的红点，插在樱体内的手已经变成了三指，随着不断挑高的情欲樱那处流出一滩水，顺着佐助的手指滴落在佐助推至膝盖处的家居裤上。樱一边难耐地娇喘，一边扭动着身体在佐助身上起伏，两手抱住佐助的那处，上下撸动。<br/>
在一声高亢的尖叫后，两人双双达到了高潮，两人抱在一起亲吻，身上不仅有汗液，还有各种各样淫秽的液体，这下真的不得不去洗澡了。<br/>
樱红着脸和佐助抱怨他最近有些做得太多了，佐助眼神发沉没作声，在后面两人一起去浴室冲澡的时候，拽着樱真枪实弹地做了一发，直做得樱脸色潮红，嗓子叫哑了，身子瘫软成一团，才放过她，抱着樱又洗了一个澡。<br/>
从浴室出来的时候，已是傍晚的六点。樱脸颊晕着熏红——不知是高潮了太多次还是热水熏的关系，挂在佐助身上，手软脚软地从浴室里出来，然后钻进厨房里，一边看冰箱里的存货，一边随口问道：“今晚想吃什么？”<br/>
佐助走到樱的身后，从后方伸手拿了两颗番茄出来，樱眼疾手快地抢过来，“不准，佐助君你太挑食了，再怎么爱吃番茄，蔬菜只吃番茄怎么行？这样营养会不均衡的。”<br/>
“番茄很有营养。”佐助平淡道。<br/>
“你是医生还是我是医生？”樱瞪了佐助一眼，从冰箱里拿出一颗生菜塞进佐助的怀里，“今晚这个是你的了，必须吃完。”<br/>
佐助木着脸低头看着手中的绿油油的菜叶，不甘不愿地转身去将生菜洗干净。<br/>
报复得逞的樱捂住嘴偷笑，故作正经地咳嗽了两声，还是拿着那两颗番茄走到料理台边，煮开水等着给番茄剥皮，余光忍不住飘向一旁站在水池前洗生菜的佐助，嘴角忍不住又扬起了些许，伸手扯下一片菜叶咬了一口，“唔，我觉得生菜蛮好吃的呀。”<br/>
佐助抿抿嘴，不想应答。<br/>
樱笑弯了腰，将那咬了一口的生菜递到佐助的嘴边，“你尝尝，真的很好吃。”<br/>
佐助倔强地闭紧嘴，最后樱整个人挂在他身上，嘴对嘴硬是把生菜喂进佐助的嘴里，末了得意地抹嘴巴，“哼哼，让你欺负我。”<br/>
佐助咽下嘴里的生菜，抱住樱又亲了下去。<br/>
两人协力合作，晚饭很快就做好了，尽管那盘生菜沙拉终究拗不过樱的端上了桌子，但佐助看在里面还加了番茄的份上，还是皱着眉全吃完了，让樱直夸“好乖”，扭头奖励地亲了好几下，佐助眉间的皱褶也平缓了不少。<br/>
吃过晚饭后，夫妻两人便换了常服——不是出任务的忍者服，而是休闲的T恤裤子——手拉手出门去散步。<br/>
夏日的夜晚还残留着些许暑意，但晚风习习吹在身上，还是凉爽居多。两人出了门就拐进公寓附近的一个公园里，绕着公园散步一圈当消食。<br/>
公园里有不少同一栋楼的居民饭后出来散步，碰上面的时候都会打一声招呼。同层的一位奶奶因为之前腿不好找樱看过几回，对这对夫妻比起他人都要热络几分，正好在公园遇上，便忍不住打趣樱佐助回来后人胖了几圈。<br/>
樱不好意思地红了脸，勾住佐助的手，笑得很是甜蜜，“那也没办法啦，谁要佐助君做饭好吃呢。”<br/>
告别邻居奶奶后，樱忍不住低下头看自己的腰，手在上面掐了几下，“佐助君我真的胖了吗？”<br/>
佐助拉着樱带着她小心避开其他行人，听了樱的话觉得有些好笑，“有关系吗？”<br/>
“当然有了，胖了就不好看了呀！”<br/>
佐助听到这句熟悉的话，立刻很明白地求生欲上线，“我不介意。”<br/>
樱满意地点头，眉眼弯弯道：“满分答案，哎呀，你这个木头也被本姑娘调教出来了啊。”<br/>
佐助哼了一声，没有反驳。<br/>
“嘻嘻。”樱笑倒进佐助的怀里，“反正你介意也没用啦，都结婚了，我们之间可是有法律约束的。”说着樱抬起两人相牵的手，戴在上手的两个婚戒紧紧靠在一起。<br/>
佐助无可奈何地笑，“无聊。”</p><p>散完步两人慢悠悠地回到家，因为下午已经洗过一回的关系，两人也就简单地冲了一下身子就一起上了床。<br/>
睡前，佐助靠在床头继续研读报告，樱则躺在床上和佐良娜发短信，时不时和佐助说一句女儿现在在做什么。<br/>
时针指向了十一点，佐助下床关了灯，又钻回和樱一床的被子里。空调徐徐地吹着冷气，两人并肩躺在床上。被子下樱和佐助十指相扣，樱轻阖上眼，一时还没有睡意，边低声喃喃道：“突然觉得好不可思议啊。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
樱睁开眼，侧过身面对着佐助，借着洒在床头的月光看佐助脸上硬挺的线条，“就是我居然和一个这么不平凡的人，一起做了那么多平凡的事，日复一日。”<br/>
黑暗中，佐助撑不住地勾起嘴角，他也转过身子，与樱面对面，“晚安。”<br/>
“晚安，亲爱的。”<br/>
樱闭上眼，关于这一夜最后的记忆，是落在额头上的轻柔又温热的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>